Kisses
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian This is for a dear friend. In this one, Fae has been stubborn and wanting to do her corset herself, but she has been getting bruises on her stomach where she ties it too tight near the bottom. What will Sebastian do to get her to let him or Meyrin to tie it? Enjoy :)


Lady Fae wasn't having the best luck, her corset was two tight from where she tried to do it herself, so she wouldn't have to rely on Sebastian and Meyrin to do it for her the rest of her life, and every time they asked to loosen it she told them repeatedly she liked it this tight. However, every time she had on Sebastian's shirt he could see the bruises and got worried about it, but she kept on insisting that she was fine. So tonight, Sebastian is going to bring it up a few notches to get her to relax and let him or Meyrin do her corset before she ends up breaking ribs. They had the house to themselves and Fae knew it, she was also in the mood. She was still shy about it, which Sebastian found it adorable. Though with those bruises he didn't want to risk anything, but he couldn't completely tell her no. He brings her out on a romantic dinner, and rubs her leg she hums. She starts leaning in and tracing shapes, not caring who sees, she's happiest with him.

"Easy, doll. Not now." says Sebastian

"Pervert." she teases

He chuckles and kisses her bringing her in close he loves having her close. They ate and he kissed her through the door before hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She winces and hopes he doesn't notice, but he does.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asks Sebastian

"Y-yes." lies Fae

"I'm not sure." says Sebastian

"I promise." says Fae, kissing him

He kisses her back and strips off the dress and corset in her bed. He holds her hands up above her gently so she doesn't cover up.

"Your beautiful." says Sebastian

She turns red not believing him, he rubs his hands down her legs and kisses her stomach, each and every bruise. Sending slight tingles down her spine, he kisses her again, and takes off her panties rubbing down there gently. She moans loudly, he kisses her and keeps it up, she's in bliss and in pain. He knows it but he wants to keep her happy, he licks up her neck.

"S-sebastian." says Fae

"I know, I love you too." says Sebastian

"So much" says Fae

He smiles and rubs her legs with his free hand and an hour later he's cleaning them both up. She curls up embarrassed and he helps her gently uncurl, and kisses those bruises again. He then helps her to his lap in just her underwear as it was getting colder. He wraps her in the sheets and between his arms on his chest, rubbing her back gently.

"Sebastian…" says Fae

"Yes?" asks Sebastian

"Will you...you or Meyrin do my corsets again?" asks Fae, tired of bruises herself, she seriously thinks she bruised her ribs.

"Of course, why didn't you want us to before?" asks Sebastian

"...You won't be here forever and I don't want to be a burden to you or Meyrin." says Fae

"Who said I was leaving?" asks Sebastian

"Everyone does." mumbles Fae

"I am not them. I will be here till the day I die." says Sebastian, wrapping the hand with the contract in her soon to be ringed hand, he hopes.

"I doubt it." says Fae

"One day at a time Fae, but I will be here even if you die first." says Sebastian

"You won't want me that long." says Fae

"Then that's a bet, you'll have to lose." says Sebastian

She looks up at him and sees he's dead serious.

"How long will it be if I win?" asks Fae

"I'm dead." says Sebastian

"How long will that be?" asks Fae

"Centuries." says Sebastian

"You'd put up with me that long?!" asks Fae, in shock

"Yes" says Sebastian

"Why?" asks Fae

She looks down but he has her look up in those bright red eyes.

"There's no one I would rather spend that time with than you." says Sebastian

"...I believe you." says Fae

Which she did, she'd believe every word he'd tell her.

"I'm glad" says Sebastian

"Sebastian...sometimes the past boils up and I feel like I'm drowning." says Fae

"I'll be there to pull you out of the water and help you through it." says Sebastian

"What if I don't want to talk about it now or it's too late to save me." says Fae

"It's never to late to save someone you love." says Sebastian

"I might take you with me." says Fae

"I'll go with you." says Sebastian

"What if you cant get us out?" asks Fae

"I will try." says Sebastian

"How long?" asks Fae

"Until you don't feel like your drowning." says Sebastian

"...that would take too long." says Fae

"I find it worth it." says Sebastian

"Don't leave me!" says Fae

"I won't" says Sebastian

She wraps her arms around her and he soothes her, she calms down and he holds her, she yawns.

" For now, love. Let's spend the last few hours of our time alone together and sleep until late morning." says Sebastian, kissing the top of her head

She smiles and tugs at his shirt, he yanks it off and snuggles her close. They are both exhausted and fall asleep at the same time, holding hands.

The End


End file.
